This study is directed to the mechanism of action of aminonucleoside of puromycin, a compound which selectively arrests the cell cycle progress of normal cells as contrasted with transformed or neoplastic cells. The metabolic alterations of the molecule and its incorporation into the nucleic acids is being studied in the normal IMR90 cells and their SV40 transformed derivative AG2804 cell line.